


to make him proud

by inafieldofroses



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inafieldofroses/pseuds/inafieldofroses
Summary: Gina Parker has just moved to East High in Utah.She is nervous to start at the new school but knows the gist of every first dayfor a transfer like the back of her hand.She lives with her mom Michelle Parker.  Her dad had passed when she was 5 years old.this is the story of how Michelle raises Gina to be the best she can be and how Ginaplans to make her dad proud in everything she does.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Gina Parker

It was a rainy Wednesday night in the Parker house. Gina had just gotten home from a day at school. Since her and her mom had moved to Utah, life had seemed okay so far. She didn’t have any friends so far at east high, but she was determined to make some. Since her mom, always moved for work, it made it hard for her to keep friends. If she was being honest, Gina didn’t have one friend. Sure, she had some hangouts in the past but no one seemed to keep in touch with her after she moved. Gina May Parker. Gina had been named by both parents. Her mother Michelle, loved the name Gina and thought it would be a beautiful first name. Her father Peter, got to choose the middle name. He had no doubt that his aunt’s name would be the perfect middle name for his daughter. The two of them the day she was born, spent the first few minutes repeating her name. They couldn’t believe the two of them had created this perfect human. A girl who would grow up and be loved so much.  
The family of three was happy. They made countless memories. Peter had insisted to record every milestone that their daughter reached. He wanted her to see when she was little and the memories she wouldn’t remember. He had wished that someone had done that for him when he was little. The least Peter could do was do this for his daughter. In the first week, she was born Gina already resembled so much of MJ, but if Peter squinted he could see some of him in her also. She got her mother’s curls, but they were more defined and her hair was dark brown instead of a light brown. Her personality though was a lot like Peter’s. Gina loved to learn and grew fond of comics and admired her dad being a superhero. 

She made him so happy, both did. His beautiful girls, Peter still didn’t know how he got so lucky. Although soon his life was cut short, he would be forever grateful for all the memories that he would forever hold with Gina. He loved picking her up from preschool and spinning her around. The feeling of holding his daughter and seeing her yell “Papa!”, made his heart so full. He was the coolest dad in the whole preschool, and Gina made that known for everyone.  
The day Peter had passed, was one of the worst days in Gina’s life. She was 5 when it happened. She vaguely remembers her grandma telling her “You will reunite with papa soon”. It in the end wasn’t entirely a lie, but she knew she wouldn’t forgive her grandma ever. The tears that she cried, sitting in their beanbags that had their name’s written on them. She waited for him, for what felt like months. She asked her mom, where her dad was more times than she would ever tell anyone. Life felt empty and wrong, she didn’t want to go on with her life without him in it. 

“Gina, come down for dinner” Michelle yelled from the first floor of their house.  
Gina didn’t know but she had zoned out for a solid hour, looking at photos of her and her dad.  
She missed him daily, and wished he were still here to hug, make her laugh and to call her “May”. As she wiped away her tears she thought about her middle name. The name that meant so much to her dad. Peter loved her first name but she always looked more like a May to him. After all the lady was her grandma and she was a pretty cool lady.  
Though Gina didn’t have much memory of her grandma, they had moved so much and NYC was a weak memory to her. She also had never met her mom’s side of the family, minus when she was born. Her family wasn’t supportive of having a child right out of college. As Gina put down the photo, she thought about how lucky she was. Yes, she missed so much of her past, but she had a single goal. As she walked down the stairs to meet her mom for dinner, she thought to herself. “I’m going to make my dad proud. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some drama is coming!  
> till next time   
> -liza


	2. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina and Michelle, have dinner together  
> and Gina tells her mom about the musical that is being put on for the fall!!

“So how was your day Gina? was it fun, did you make some friends?” Michelle asked as she passed the salad bowl down to Gina. It was October of her sophomore year. Gina having only turned 15 last month, was a year younger than all of the kids in her grade. She would never tell anyone that but, she wasn’t going to lie when she told her mom, that picking up the material wasn’t the easiest, minus science. 

Gina was a science geek, as some today may call it. She had been obsessed with science as far back as she could remember. Both of her parents had gone to this very prestigious high school, that only science geniuses go to. Her parents started training her in science at a very young age also. “school was school mom, no I didn’t make a single friend but it was nice to go to the classes I guess, OH and guess what? Our school is putting on a production of high school musical! you know I’m about to snatch that lead” Gina said going from an unenthusiastic tone to one full of joy and hope.  
“  
That is wonderful Gina, I am so proud of you, I know you are about to kill that audition. As far as making friends go, just give it time, I already told my company I cannot move until you are done with high school. I took a while to make friends, as you know. It took me a while to become friends even with your dad” Michelle finished before kissing Gina’s head.  
Gina smiled at her mom. How could one person be so beautiful, kind and the best mother anyone could possibly ask for. She really got the best mom in the world even if she was being a tad bias.

Once the two of them finished dinner, Gina was off to her room to practice the choreography and songs from HSM. She knew the basic moves and song lyrics, but she needed to memorize or else she wouldn’t get anywhere. She had to make a good first impression on the drama dorks. Yes, Gina loved calling people dorks. She might have picked up that quality from her mom, apparently, she use to say the word all the time. The dancing was easy for Gina. She had taken many dance classes as a kid, and picked up choreography very fast. The singing, that is what needed some time to get perfect. She had to win, she had to get the lead. After a while, it was time for them to do their nightly tradition. 

Every night or as often as they could in the Parker household, they had a movie night. It was something that her mom and dad did before she was born. They wanted to pass the tradition onto their daughter. Star Wars, star trek, and anything science fiction was typically their dad’s favorite, where her mom loved murder mysteries. Gina grew to love both, but she also loved romance movies. Rom anything, Gina would watch it. She loved the idea of being loved one day by someone special. She always looked at videos or photos of her parents and smiled, hoping one day she would get that. 

“ So mom, I was thinking we could watch high school musical three and maybe you could help me learn the songs?” Gina asked hesitantly as she sat down on the couch next to her mom. Her mom didn’t mind musicals but she wasn’t a huge fan of them like her daughter was.

“ Sweetie, that would be fine, who knows maybe you could teach me a dance or two?” Michelle said she laughed and let her daughter set up the movie. the movie started and they had their popcorn bowl to share. Both loved a ton of butter on their popcorn. How could anyone in the world NOT like butter on popcorn, you must be weird if you didn’t. At least that is what the two parker ladies thought. Throughout the movie, Gina got up and slowly walked her mom through the dances. Michelle’s favorite was the boys are back but Gina changed the lyrics to the girls are back, since it sounded better that way.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing, singing and creating memories. Gina really had some more hope that tomorrow’s auditions would go well. She had yet though to personally meet Mrs. Jenn and the rest of the dorks. As the movie ended, she gave her mom a huge hug. “ Sleep well my love, you are going to rock your audition tomorrow,” Michelle said before kissing her head and pulling back to look at her. “I hope you know I love you so much and every day I can’t wrap my head around how I got such a beautiful, kind wonderful girl as my daughter. Your father would be so proud” and with that, the two went upstairs.

Gina was a little excited to meet all the other kids who would be auditioning. Who knows one of them could be her first real friend. As she turned out the light she hoped it all went well tomorrow. One could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is the audition!!!!  
> stay tunned till I update again  
> don't worry the real story is coming.  
> it is full of flashbacks also so you will get to hear  
> more about Peter and Mj's life before and when they both were raising Gina.  
> also, some drama is coming!!!! so yeah  
> that is all  
> -liza


	3. surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone really important surprises Gina!  
> Gina goes to her auditions, will she do okay or will she let the anxiety get the best of her?

Gina woke up with a smile on her face. Today was the day, she made a friend, a day where people saw her besides just for a shy person. She felt confident that the auditions would go well. As she got out of bed, she knew exactly what she would have for breakfast.  
Avocado toast. Now listen she wasn’t the biggest fan of avocado, but it was healthy and got her through her days. As she went downstairs though, her mom was standing and looking over to behind the couch.

“ Gina!, I have a surprise for you, to make your day even better!” Michelle says to her as she points to the couch. Soon pop up, a person. But not just any person. This is her “ cousin” well their dad’s were best friends and basically brothers so she is the closest she has got to a cousin.  
This was Nini, the daughter of her dad’s best friend and who she calls Uncle Ned. Surprisingly, the two of them were born only days apart. The bond they shared was strong and meant a lot to their fathers. Michelle always told Gina, how excited her dad was when he found out that not only was he having a daughter but so was his best friend.   
“ Nini!” is all Gina says before running over to give her the biggest hug. Gina can’t even remember the last time she saw her. Since Nini still lives in NYC with her mom, the two rarely see each other. Facetime through really helps. Nini is her person, the one she feels she can always turn to for advice or anything.  
“ I am here to support you at your auditions!, I figured since I wouldn’t be able to facetime you during them, I might as well be in the audience cheering you on. I know you are going to do amazing!, you have always had a thing for acting and it all!” Nini says while pulling out of the hug. It wasn’t as if Nini, being here was bringing her confidence down but it was. Now she felt like she HAD to be the best or Nini would judge her. The stakes just got a lot higher for her, but she was up for the challenge. The drive to school wasn’t too bad. The two girls just caught up and Nini told her how life in NYC was, and Gina told her, that she missed having friends wherever she moved. 

Once they arrived and went to Gina’s locker, they went to the auditorium.  
The air smelt like sweat and worriedness, if that could have been a scent.   
The amount of people auditioning to be in the play was a lot. Taking deep breaths Gina walked into the stage. The first part of the auditions were about to begin. The first part was the dance auditions. She wasn’t worried about them. Gina was a decent dancer, she should be fine. Soon the dance auditions were over and she had seemed to really impress Carlos, the choreographer. Since today was an auditions day, she also didn’t have any real classes. It was nice to just focus on this play for a day instead of academics.

“ Girl you killed it, I know for sure you are getting a lead in this play. How could you not be the perfect Gabriela?” Nini says while fist-bumping with Gina. All Gina does is shrug, she knew she still had the singing to be worried about. She had practiced two songs and knew them by heart, but the nerves were getting to her.   
About 30 minutes later it was her turn to sing. She knew she had to get this part. For her mom, for Nini, but most importantly for her dad. The one who always motivated her and made her feel like she could do anything. She started singing the start of something new but it didn’t feel right. 

“ um, actually, I want to sing something else,” Gina said looking down at the floor.  
The one song she really wanted to sing all along. The song that was theirs. The one that was her favorite song in the whole world.  
“ I’ll always be thereeeeee for youuuuu miiii padre. I misss you so much everyday. The way you use to call me mayyy. The sound of your voice oh how it made me rejoice and smileeee.”   
It was a song Gina and her father use to sing to each other. Yes Gina knew a tad of Spanish, Peter was always persistent that their daughter learn Spanish. Living in New York City, Spanish could come in handy. She was set to go to a really nice school for other kids of superheroes. There she would have learned Spanish. In a way, Gina was superhero royalty, though she rarely thought about that part of her.

As she finished the song, she felt a tear fall down her left cheek. She didn’t want to cry, she couldn’t. She wasn’t weak, she couldn’t let these kids see her cry.  
“ Thank you, Gina, that was beautiful, you didn’t need to perform a whole song though” Miss Jenn said to her as she quickly exited the stage. She knew that she did her best and that all she could do was wait for the cast list to be posted now.  
As Nini caught up with her, she smiled before hugging her. She knew what she was thinking about even if Gina wouldn’t say it. They had that beautiful type of friendship.   
“ let’s go wait for the cast list to be posted okay? Just know Gina, whatever happens, I know you did amazing and you should be insanely proud of yourself” Nini said taking her hand and they walked out. Gina didn’t know much but what she did know is she did her best and she was proud of making it this far. She could feel her dad’s presence and him smiling down on her and that alone was enough to look up and say “ thank you” to the ceiling above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, its been a week i think since i updated last, but it feels like a lot longer.  
> this week i guess just went by so slow with school and all.  
> anyway i hope you all are doing well  
> till next time  
> -Lizaa


End file.
